To a better place
by Sansree0891
Summary: Death fic! This happens around the last episode of season 4. This contains lots of changes from the episode. It is entirely differnt from the last episode of season 4. Contains emotional stuff.


Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural and its characters. Thanks to Kripke for bringing the characters on to the screen so that we could play with them :)

This is a COMPLETE story. DO NOT FOLLOW, please...

I would appreciate any kind of reviews because this is my second fanfic. Thanks for taking time to read and review...

* * *

**Be for me, please...**

Dean was distraught when he found out that Sam escaped from the panic room in some way he didn't know. He was more disturbed mentally than distraught. He was sad that Sam, his Sam didn't want to stay with him and fight. He wanted out, not for an apple pie life but to kill the demon who killed Dean. He wanted revenge. Their family has lost enough avenging their mom's death. He didn't want to lose Sam now. That was one of the reasons that Dean got him locked up in the panic room. He was _damn tired _of getting revenge. He wanted Sam to be _safe._

"Calm down, Dean. He might not have gone far," Bobby said, handing a glass of water to Dean.

"No, Bobby. He's on a suicide mission. He should've stayed there, in the room," Dean confessed, refusing the glass of water.

"There was no way that boy could've escaped the cuffs around his wrists, boy. I've a bad feeling about this," Bobby said.

"Yeah, me too. Cas! Come here, now!" Dean ordered in a stern tone.

A few seconds passed and they heard the flutter of wings. Castiel stood right in front of them. Dean stood up from the couch to meet Castiel's level.

"Did you do this?" Dean asked sternly, his face emanating radiance of hatred.

"Did I do what?" Castiel asked politely though he knew what Dean was asking about.

"Did you release Sam? Did you let him escape?" Dean was met with silence from Cas. He saw that Cas's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Did you do it?!" Dean screamed catching Castiel by the collar of his trench coat.

"Yes, I did it!" Castiel screamed back, pulling away from Dean's hold. Dean and Bobby knew from first that it was Castiel who did that. They had their confirmation now.

"You did it? YOU did it?" Dean asked, his voice turning hoarse due to the lump of sadness formed in his throat. Castiel's rock heart melted at Dean's tears.

"I had to do it, Dean, I'm sorry. They were orders and I followed them," Castiel said politely.

"Well, screw you, Cas! Sam's in trouble because of you and if anything happens to him I will find a way to kill YOU and your angel buddies, I swear!" Dean said and tears betrayed his rock hard composure as he fell back onto the couch.

"Dean, please, I'm sorry," Castiel pleaded.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Then do me a favor and don't ever come back to me or my family. Stay out of our damn issues. We don't need you anymore. 'I' don't want you around us anymore. Just get lost!" Dean said, anger flaring in his nerves.

Cas was hurt. Yes, apparently, he was real hurt. He didn't say any word. He bent his head low in shame and vanished leaving the echo of the flutter of his wings behind him.

"You didn't need to speak so harshly, Dean," Bobby said.

"I needed to do that, Bobby. I won't spare anyone who dares to put my brother in danger, whether he is friend or any other close person. I just really care about Sam and no one else. Well, I'm going to get back Sam now. You research about the seals and update me with the information timely," Dean said, leaving no room for argument as he picked up his leather jacket and left.

"Be careful, son," Bobby said after Dean left.

Dean was the big brother of Sam and he knew Sam's game. Sam would do the opposite of what he actually does, when he escapes. He just drove hoping that Sam wouldn't start his suicide mission of killing Lilith.

In the meanwhile, Sam was too involved with Ruby, cutting open her wrist and drinking blood from it. He was hungry, hungry for demon blood. He felt so good when that acidic hot blood ran down his throat. He felt stronger than ever. He needed more. His lust for it grew. He wanted to drink more and more. His lost color in his face was regenerated as the blood pumped through his veins. He felt much stronger than before. He felt like he could crush any human like a grape. While he drank, he heard the door click open but paid no attention to it.

Ruby was stroking Sam's hair and asking him to drink more and more. She smiled with an devilish tinge.

"Go on Sam. Drink more. You need more," she kept saying.

Dean stood right there watching Sam drink the demon blood. For a moment he was stilled due to the gross sight. He saw his brother drink the same blood a day ago. But, this was different. He could see lust in Sam's eyes, which he never wanted to see. He thought that it was Ruby who was driving Sam into this. But, seeing Sam like that, he got confirmed of one thing - _Sam wanted this_, just like he wanted Stanford.

"Sam?" Dean said in wonder.

Sam stopped drinking. Both Sam and Ruby looked at Dean and were surprised. Dean swore he saw a crooked smile on Ruby's face when she looked at him.

"Dean?!" Sam exclaimed.

Dean didn't say anything to Sam. He could see the blood smeared round his brother's mouth. All the bad red. Ruby too got up and stood in front of Sam in a way to convey the message to Sam that she would protect him from Dean's wrath which Sam understood. Dean did too.

"You think I'll hurt my brother?" Dean asked.

"More or less, yeah. Because you think he's not your brother anymore. You think he's a monster," Ruby said and Sam remembered his hallucinations of Dean calling him a 'monster'.

"Why would I think that? He is my damn brother! Just get out of our way before I kill you, bitch!" Dean yelled.

"Mind your words, Dean. She's just trying to help us," Sam said, defending Ruby. dean was wonder struck.

"You are actually asking me to give respect to that fugly demon bitch, Sam? Now, you support her? After all this time with me, you actually believe her?" Dean asked as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Yes, I actually do trust her because she was helping us from the beginning. And ever since you saw me drinking that demon's blood, you just tried to lure me into a fantasy that I'm a monster and a freak!" Sam said loudly. He didn't want to say those words but the blood pumping through him, made him say that.

"I would never ever think that, Sam! You are my little brother. I trust you with my life and I'd rather give away my life than calling you a monster. You are not a monster. You are my brother who always had my back, Sammy. You need to believe that. Please come with me. We'll fight this together," Dean pleaded.

For a moment Sam felt his resolve break. Seeing Dean completely broken, he was losing his power. He had seen Dean in that way very rarely and this was one of those rare moments.

"He's lying, Sam. Don't believe him. He is just telling that to break you down," Ruby said.

"How dare you turn my brother against me!" Dean roared and plunged forward to attack her only to be taken down by Sam. He hadn't expected that punch from Sam. It was so hard. He thought his jaw might've been dislocated. His entire head throbbed with pain. He could feel the cold floor against his skin.

"Ruby, out, now!" Sam ordered and Ruby left the room with her's and Sam's backpacks.

Dean got up and looked into the evil eyes of his brother. He was no longer his Sammy. He was someone else's now. He didn't want to stop him. He wanted to let him go. But, after all, Sam is still his brother. If the soft way doesn't work, the hard way is to be adopted. He stood up with quavering legs and fought Sam. At first, he had the upper hand but finally he was slammed into the mirrors where the glass shards pieced into his right face. And then, he was slammed into another wooden wall. He fell down on the floor violently, gasping for breath. His spine hurt like something pierced into it. And then, he felt pressure on his neck. Yes, his Sammy was strangling him to death. He tried to push away Sam's hands but wasn't strong enough. He gave up his effort and unconsciousness took him in and suddenly the pressure was gone. He heard Sam yelp in pain. His big brother instincts made him open his eyes forcefully and he saw Bobby with a small wooden rod in his hands. He hit Sam with that and he could see Sam towering over Bobby in an attempt to take him down too.

"Don't hurt him, Bobby," Dean said wearily as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"You see that, Sam? After all the harm you've caused to his body and his HEART, he's asking me not to hurt you! Well, his life was written such. No one to care for when he actually needs someone. Not some one, he just needs YOU with him and you are one such brat. I can't believe that you were just trying to kill him," Bobby said.

"I don't need your lecture, Bobby. He was the one who started it. He was the one who called me a monster and he deserves this!" Sam said flatly.

"He would never say that. Yeah, you are right. Poor boy deserves this hell for raising you. He deserve this for sacrificing his damn soul for you. He deserves this for suffering each second of his time in hell hoping that you'll save him. Yeah, damn right he deserves this," Bobby said as water leaked out of his eyes. He threw the rod aside and knelt down beside Dean.

Sam was beginning to grow hysterical now. All those times when he took beatings from John for him, all those times when Dean suffered for him reeled behind his eyes. Dean helped him through everything. Hell, he sacrificed his life for him. Sam knew he was wrong about his brother now. He got control of his mind now. He pushed back the demonic urge in him and he was back into his mind now. He was Dean's Sam now and he will remain as such, he vowed to himself. He knelt down beside Dean as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Get away from him, Sam!" Bobby ordered.

"Please, Bobby, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing or saying. It was something in me. Please, I wanna help Dean. I wanna repent for my mistakes. Please," he said as he sobbed.

"Let's get him out, now," Bobby said, grinning. Sam nodded and made Dean sit and he was shocked to see Dean's back and so was Bobby.

The broken wooden pieces pierced into his back. The one thing they were afraid of the piece that pierced close to his spine. Then they observed the shallow breath of Dean.

"Sam, hurry! There's no time for crying or feeling bad about what harm you caused to him. We need to get him to the hospital now!" Bobby said, earning a nod from Sam.

He was admitted in the hospital and the doctors were doing their best in the operation theater. Some of the wooden pieces hit his spine and the one they feared about became true. It pierced into his spine roughly. It has been three hours and the operation was still going on. Sam walked out into the dark where no one could see him. He vent out all his sadness. He knelt down and started to cry. He prayed to Castiel and he immediately appeared. Sam saw his feet in front of him and stood up, clearing his face. To his surprise, he saw Zachariah standing beside Cas.

"What have you called me for?" Castiel asked.

"Dean's in trouble. Please, save him," Sam requested. Castiel looked at Zach for approval.

"No, Castiel is not going to do that," he said with a wicked grin, earning surprised glances from Cas and Sam.

"But, we need him, right? To stop the apocalypse," Castiel retorted.

"You will do what I tell you to do, Castiel. I'm your boss and you will obey me. You understand? And, we don't need him. We just need his body so that Michael would ride him," Zach said.

"He offered himself to you and you do this to him?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Sorry, Sam. We didn't do this to your brother. You did it. He's dying because of you and we actually don't need Dean, just his body for Michael to ride in," Zach answered simply.

"Castiel, please. I beg you! I know it's my fault. But, please, save him! He is so loyal to you and you must return the same to him. Please bring him back, please," he begged.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But, I have to follow my orders. I'll make sure that he receives a better place in heaven," Castiel said with a sad tone.

"Go to hell!" Sam said as he fell down on his knees and sobbed. And, then the angels were gone. After a while, he walked into the waiting room.

"Where were you, boy?" Bobby asked. Sam could see the tears in his eyes.

"I was..., doesn't matter. What about Dean? Any news?" Sam asked.

"They shifted him to the ICU now. The doctors say that there are faintly any chances for him, son," Bobby said.

"No, this can't be like this. He can't leave me. I need him," Sam said as he started crying again. Bobby hugged him to soothe him.

"Bobby, I want to see him," Sam said.

"Follow me," Bobby said and he took him to the ICU.

Sam sat down beside Dean's bed on a chair. Bobby left the room to give the boys some privacy. Sam stared at Dean's still form and was trying to fight back his tears. Dean stood right beside Sam, looking at his own still body and Sam. Well, it was Dean's soul. Another lady stood by Dean. It was a reaper.

"There is no chance you can live, Dean and the angels already told your brother that they won't save you. You heard it yourself. So, come with me to a better place," the lady said.

"Yeah, I know. I need some time alone with my brother. Then, you can come and take me," Dean said.

"He can't hear you," she said.

"I know. But, he will understand me though. Please, just a few minutes. I'll call you," he said and she disappeared immediately.

Sam sat there, looking intensely at Dean. He caught Dean's palm tightly and the soul-Dean could feel Sam's hand on him.

"Wake up, man, please! You can't give up on me like this. I need you to show me the right path. I need you to guide me away from the evil. Please, man! See, I'm holding your hand. Come on, Dean. Wake up and say 'No chick-flick moments, Sam'. Wake up, please, man," Sam said as his voice strained due to the flooding tears.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I can't make it this time," Dean said as he ruffled Sam's hair. He couldn't feel it but, Sam looked up at him as if he felt it. Sam stared into thin air and turned his gaze back to Dean's still form. Dean just stood beside him, watching Sam.

"I can't live without you, Dean. You are my father and mother more than a brother. You are the only one I got. Please come back. I can't make it without you," Sam said as he took out a flask from his pocket and drank its contents. Dean assumed it to be demon blood but, didn't say anything. After a while, Sam's eyelids felt heavy and he gradually fell asleep on Dean's hand. The flask slipped from his hand onto the white marbled floor.

"I'm going, Sam. I don't have the strength to fight anymore. My whole life, I've been fighting. I knew that one day, I'll go down and this is it. I know that you can move on without me and you should," Dean said.

"What if I can't?" he heard a familiar voice say and he turned around to see Sam standing behind him. He looked at a sleeping Sam and then at a standing Sam in wonder.

"Sam?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, Dean. I can't live without you. I knew it was you earlier, running an invisible hand through my hair. And, that wasn't demon's blood in the flask. It was poison," Sam said as he walked towards Dean.

"Poison? You carry poison with you?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I do. Sometimes it's useful during our hunts. Now, it came to use in this way," Sam said, grinning.

"Why did you do this, Sam? Why?" Dean asked.

"I don't deserve this life without you, brother. You gave me life and I betrayed you. Maybe, it is time to make amends. I never said this, but, I want you to know that I care for you, I want to stay with you like your little brother forever. Anything else is not important to me, I understand that now. I might not be pure, I might not be good, but, I'm still your brother, aren't I?' Sam said, crying.

"Yeah, Sammy. You are still my brother," Dean said, shedding tears of happiness as he hugged Sam for dear life.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said, panting.

"I forgive you, brother," Dean said, pulling away from him.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"Let's go to a better place, far off from all this impurity," Dean said and Sam nodded.

"You can come now," Dean said and the lady reaper appeared.

"Take us there, together," Dean said. The reaper was amazed due to their bond and love for each other. Not even in her thoughts, she would want to deprive them of their brotherly love.

"Take my hand," she said and they placed their palms on her palm. A bright light made its way through the room and the three disappeared.

Wherever she took them, they'd be happy now because there's no one to keep them apart and they would stick together enjoying themselves in that world without any worries. Finally,  
They are at **PEACE****.**

* * *

Later, Bobby would come only to find both the brothers dead. He would grieve for them and later, bury them. He tries to forget their deaths but, he can't apparently erase that memory out of his mind. After all, they are his boys.

He's happy that they are in a better place now, away from all the dangers.

**The End.**

**- SD.**


End file.
